marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiresias (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prophet | Education = | Origin = Human/Nymph hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Thebes, Greece | Creators = Fred van Lente; Greg Pak; Rodney Buchemi | First = Incredible Hercules #126 | HistoryText = Origin Tiresias was born and raised in the city of Thebes in ancient Greece. He was the son of a shepherd and a Nymph. Tiresias was traveling one day and found a pair of snakes in his path and killed them. Hera was angry at his action and decided to change his sex. As a woman, Tiresias served as a priestess of Hera. He/she once stumbled upon goddess Athena while she was bathing; as a result, the goddess decided to blind him/her. His mother begged Athena to lift the curse, but she refused to. Instead, she opened Tiresias' ears so he might hear all the whispers of the Gods. This two curses/gifts gave him/her a greater perspective of the world. Hercules After the young baby Hercules killed the two snakes sent to kill him his parents Amphitryon and Alcmena went to Tiresias for advice. He revealed the truth of Hercules true parentage and that Zeus created him to be the champion of mankind. He saw his many future battles including one against the Hulk. Death When Tiresias died His/Hers soul went to Hades, the Underworld, where he was visited by Odysseus who was on his ten year journey home known as the Odyssey. He gave him advice on how to continue on his voyage to Ithaca. At some point she returned to the land of the living a an immortal prophet. 18th Century In 1782, he/she crashed at Mozart's place during the time "Die Entführung aus dem Serail" had just opened with rave review. She enjoyed his many parties. 19th Century During the late 19th Century she got locked in the meat locker of famed French chef and restaurateur Auguste Escoffier. She had never enjoyed such a good meal in all her long life. 20th Century During the 1970's Tiresias lived in England where he/she picked up a cockney accent. He/she was in the studio when David Bowie recorded the "Low Album". Modern Era In the modern era he/she moved to the United States of America and opened a clock repair shop in New York City. He/she lived there with her dog Alfred Lord Tennyson. Hercules went to meet with Tiresias to ask for help and information of the Uprising Storm. He/she told him she would investigate, but as he left he warned him about some "Lads" being in town and he would meet them in Central Park. As he/she was investigating the Uprising Storm they arrived the clock repair shop. He/she was beaten half to death and when Hercules came to visit him/her in the hospital he/she told him she saw a vision. Just before the Uprising attacked her. She said Athena had come to claim him and take him back to Olympus. Telling him his long tenure on Earth was over. The world was changing and there's no place in it for you anymore. Horrorscope came to the hospital to finish her off but was interrupted by Sophia who had come for a visit. Horrorscope took the form of doctor and left them in peace. Hercules invited Tiresias and the others back to his apartment where they shared dinner together toasting the battle. She shared her many stories of the famous people she had met in her long life. Gods of War After another defeat in battle, Tiresias and the others convinced Hercules to form a team of godly heroes to defeat the new gods. Hercules contacted his friends from across the globe for a meeting of the "Gods of War". He brought them to New York City to battle the Uprising Storm. But before the meeting could end the Uprising Storm attacked. | Powers = * Precognition: Tiresias was gifted the power to see the many possible futures, and to hear the whispers of the Gods. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Blind Tiresias was blinded by Athena, but was able to compensate thanks to his/her precognitive abilities. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Precogs Category:Greek Religion Category:Blind Characters Category:Human/Nymph Hybrids Category:Gender_transformed_characters Category:Odyssey Characters Category:Mythological Figures